


Pets Shouldn't Be Allowed To Wear Something Like That

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Read, Collars, Double Penetration, Edging, Fishing, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, i think, kinkmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Bokuto decides to wear short shorts to the lake, and Kuroo and Tendou have a hard time keep their thoughts, and hand to themselves.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Pets Shouldn't Be Allowed To Wear Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; fishing/short shorts day 28th  
> This is for Sam! Hope you enjoy~!

The poles were strung up perfectly, and Tendou packed them into the back of the truck with their bait and other equipment. Kuroo had begged Tendou to let him drive but Tendou didn’t trust either of them behind the wheel. Bokuto always swerved between lanes and Kuroo was too busy being distracted by Bokuto’s boisterous conversations to focus on which turns and exits to take. So naturally, for this fishing trip, Tendou would be driving. 

He didn’t mind driving at all. Being in total control on the vehicle, being able to slow it down and stop it. Driving was important, you’re responsible for your life, the lives of those who are in the car with you, and those who are driving around you. Tendou took driving very seriously but basically joked around about everything else. 

Kuroo had gotten his fishing license a couple of months ago, and Bokuto had been begging that they go up to the lake to fish. Tendou was pretty excited about the fact as well. What he wasn’t excited about, was the short shorts that Bokuto decided to wear. It wasn’t because of the water. It wasn’t because of the weather or potential injuries. (Although he was worried about those too.) It was the fact that his ass, thighs, and legs looked too goddamned good in them, and Tendou had no idea if he was going to be able to keep a hold on himself and make sure no one got hurt.

Bokuto’s laughter filled the small lake area as he burst out from the truck and took off running toward the water. Kuroo was admittedly staring at Bokuto’s legs, telling Tendou what he had already thought previously. 

“Maybe after we fish, we can have a little fun... “ Kuroo suggested smirking at Tendou. 

“I...didn’t bring anything,” Tendou admits, ]not having considered having fun times at the lake.

“No, but I did,” Kuroo says, his smirk turning more sly than before. Tendou just stares at him wide-eyed as he gets out of the car.

-

Bokuto is eager to get into the water and start finishing, already drawing bait into the hook and casting the pole into the water. The water is up to his knees, and Tendou watches as the water swishes and forms around the male’s legs. He can’t help the way his eyes wander upward, washing the way that the beautiful, tight short shorts shape his ass and thighs. 

Tendou attempts to distract himself by laying out the chairs against the rocks. Setting everything up for the fools he decided to come along with. In reality, he doesn’t have a single issue with it at all. Satori would genuinely feel left out if he wasn’t able to come along with his boyfriends, of course, he would never let them know that. 

“Thanks, babe,” Kuroo’s voice pops into his ear, and there’s a hand at Tendou’s side that snaked around him. Normally, such a simple action such as that wouldn’t affect him so badly, but with the conversation, they had in the car lingering in his head he can feel his face heat up from the touch. Kuroo wears his signature smirk as he takes a seat on the chair beside him to string his line to the pool. 

“We should have done that before we left,” Tendou suggested. Watching the Kuroo’s fingers bend and flex around the pole. 

“You know that would ruin the experiences, besides you know how much Bokuto loves it,” Kuroo reminded. And Tendou’s eyes naturally slide over to where Bokuto is now waist-deep in the water, with his line drawn and the bobber just above the water. Bokuto is still in the water, his chest falls slowly and inflates smoothly as he waits. And then, he’s pulling. Tendou watches the bobber go under the water and Bokuto’s reeling in quickly. He’s shouting and Kuroo looks up, leaning the pole against the chair and running into the water. Tendou can’t help the soft smile that touches his features, crinkles meeting his eyes and the corner of his lips touch his cheeks. It’s a beautiful and wide smile that can only be seen at times like this.

The fish that Bokuto catches isn’t very big, but it’s not small. It’s enough to make some sashimi which Bokuto shouts that he wants only moments later when they’re dropping the fish into the bucket. 

“How about, I give you a little reward for you to catch?” Kuroo asks moments later. Bokuto, oblivious and beautiful, doesn't catch the sly tone within Kuroo’s words, but when Tendou does, it sends shivers up his spine, and anticipation curls through his nerves.

“A reward! I want a reward!” 

“Be careful what you ask for,” Tendou comments under his breath, and Kuroo just smirks at him. From his pocket, Kuroo pulls out a small box, and from the place where Tendou is standing, he knows what box it is. It’s Bokuto’s special box. Bokuto stiffens and is suddenly moving to his knees when Kuroo opens it he pulls out Bokuto’s kitten ears. 

“Get up, we probably shouldn’t do this at the lake.” 

-

And so their fishing trip is cut short, and Tendou is driving them back home. Bokuto can barely contain his neediness in the car, curling up and nudging Kuroo to pet him, his ear in place. Every now and then he’s rubbing against Tendou’s arm to get a few pets from him before moving back to Kuroo who isn’t driving. 

Bokuto and Kuroo basically stumble into the house, Kuroo is more like dragging Bokuto into the house. He’s weak and pliant within Kuroo’s arms. Whines continue to spill from his lips at the very thought of whatever Kuroo has planned for them. They’re not even in the bedroom by the time that Bokuto is chucking off his clothing, throwing it around the room until he's naked. Kneeling in front of Kuroo. Tendou finally makes it into the living room, to see the scene. A soft smile touching his features at the display of his needy boyfriend. 

"Satori, go get the collar and leash will you?" Kuroo asks him, clearly distracted by the buff boy who is rubbing his cheeks against Kuroo's leg like a cute little pet. 

Tendou does as he's asked, walking around the display and moving into the bedroom to collect Bokuto's leash and collar. There's a loud shutter noise when Tendou closes the drawer and he can hear the anticipation build from Bokuto's whines. 

To speed the process along Tendou goes ahead to undress himself down to his underwear before collecting a bottle of lube and joining them back into the living room. room. If Tendou was being honest, he would have to say that he missed the tight short shorts that Bokuto had on before, they curved around his behind and shaped his legs in a way nothing else did.    
  
Instead of announcing himself and stepping into the scene Tendou just walks to the couch, settling the collar and leash on his lap. Of course, Bokuto hears the shuffling of his feet, knowing that Tendou possesses his collar he crawls away from Kuroo and toward Tendou. Satori greets him happily, as he curls into his lap. Strategically Satori works the collar around Bokuto’s neck, just before hooking the leash. Just the simplicity of the action is making him hard and wanting, and Bokuto can sense his desire. Curling and shifting upwards into his lap, to rub his cheek against Tendou’s hardening erection. The redhead sucks in a breath and allows himself to enjoy the friction. He knows just how hungry Bokuto is and he might just like Bokuto has his way with him. 

So when Bokuto’s fingers snake around Tendou’s waist to begin pulling off his underwear Tendou lets him. 

Bokuto’s stares in awe at Tendou’s long slender dick before running his tongue along the bottom, causing a sharp exhale to fall from the redhead. 

Kuroo shifts behind Bokuto, the pet, barely noticing the movement as he swipes the lubrication from beside Tendou and kneels down behind Bokuto. Kuroo places his hands on Bokuto’s hips, directing them upwards so that his ass is facing him. Bokuto doesn’t protest, but a sweet milky whine falls from his mouth when Kuroo begins with the first lubed finger. Out of pure desire and need, Bokuto takes all of Tendou into his mouth as Kuroo works him with his finger. Soon, one finger becomes two, and two fingers become three, and it’s just for stretching. The true test comes when Kuroo’s lubes himself up, working his length to be ready for Bokuto. The pet, whining and crying out for Kuroo, as his own tongue laps around Tendou’s member like a dog bow.

“Come here, pet, you want me now don’t you?” Kuroo asks, shifting Bokuto’s hips once again to meet him. Bokuto whines, as his tongue plays along the tip of Tendou’s dick. They are going to fuck him, from both ends and he’s going to love it. 

As Kuroo enters him, Bokuto takes his mouth at a slow pace to cover all of Tendou’s dick. His mouth tightens around him from the moans that call from his body, but no noise comes out, only soft hums. “You okay baby?” Kuroo asks just to make sure. Sometimes he can totally lose himself in a scene and other times he’s just on the brink. Tendou has half the mind to pull out so he can answer, but the harsh push back of Bokuto’s ass hitting against Kuroo’s hips, taking all of his cock inside of his asshole, is a good enough answer for all of them.

Satori takes to moving his dick into Bokuro’s mouth, trying to match the rhythm and Kuroo has set for them. With long arms and slender hands, Kuroo is pumping Bokuro’s erect cock, whispering dirty words into his ear, all while each reaction comes fully back on Tendou, Bokuto’s mouth easily becoming a vacuum. Tendou takes a deep breath as he tries to stabilize himself by clutching Bokuto’s hair. Fine, sweat-slicked hair tangles into his fingers as Tendou feels his climax approaching. 

“He’s close,” Kuroo says to Tendou, they’re talking about Bokuto. Each time Kuroo can tell that he’s close they stop. They stop all stimulation, to let this play drag out. Each time they edge him closer and closer to climax before letting it all die down. It’s only been about three times, and Tendou feels about as pent up and Bokuto does now, and he’s at least been able to come once.

“We should let him come soon,” Tendou says, a rugged voice falling from his lips as his eyes roll back from the amount of friction against his dick. Kuroo slams back into his pet, causing Bokuto’s mouth to fall around Tendou’s dick. Wet, slick with saliva, it’s a beautiful sight to behold if Tendou was actually looking. 

“Fine, I’ll let him come this time around,” Kuroo whispers sweetly in Bokuto’s ear. As he flicks his hips upward into him. Quickly his hands move around Bokuto’s waist to wrap his finger back around his cock. Tendou was stiff, his body calling to his climax. They’ve edged Bokuto long enough that they want to come with him as well. Bokuto’s body stiffens his teeth gliding along with Tendou’s member. He feels himself tighten as his climax comes over him. The semen from his dick is warm and it spills into Bokuto's throat and he feels his attempt to swallow around him. Kuroo's cry breaks through Tendou's concentration as he can tell from. The shrillness of his voice that he's coming, right into his pet just the way he wants it. 

" _ Ahh-ha,"  _ Bokuto comes only moments later. His climax coming over him like a huge waterfall. Finally being able to come after his lover teasing him and almost bringing him over the edge over and over. It was too much and now, semen falling over his lips, the face of bliss riddled on his face. Tendou has an urge to kiss him. 


End file.
